Getting to See You Again
by White dragon lady
Summary: What happens when chihiro can't stop thinking of haku even though five years passed. When her class goes on a field trip she sees someone she hasn't seen in a long time.Chapter 7 up!
1. Thinking and loving you

I don't own spirited away. It belongs to Hayao Miyazaki. But if I did there would be a second movie. And I got the quote from the second inuyasha movie.

Getting to See You Again

Chapter 1: Thinking and loving you

"To meet never more, tears of sorrow overfill deep within my heart. What good does this postion of life do? All is in dust and wind". Chihiro's class was studying past poetry pieces. Chihiro wasn't paying attention. Five years had passed. Chihiro was 15. She was thinking about when she and her parents got stuck in the spirit world. Thinking of her friends she left behind. Kamajii, Lin, Zeniba, Bou, the suswatari, and haku. Haku. She couldn't forget him. He was so special to her. She couldn't stop thinking about him. "I'll never marry and I'll never love anyone as much as I love you haku," thought chihiro. " Chihiro are you paying attention!" asked her teacher. "Yes sensei I'm paying attention," said chihiro nervously. "Good now, remember class tomorrow we're going to visit some Shinto shrines. Now also remember to wear your uniforms. Anyone who doesn't get to go" said chihiro's teachers. The bell rang. Chihiro packed her materials in her bag and left.

Please review. Next chapter coming up :)


	2. An unexpected surprise

I don't own spirited away. It belongs to Hayao Miyazaki. But if I did there would be a second movie. And I got the quote from the second inuyasha movie.

Getting to See You Again

Chapter 1: Thinking and loving you

"To meet never more, tears of sorrow overfill deep within my heart. What good does this postion of life do? All is in dust and wind". Chihiro's class was studying past poetry pieces. Chihiro wasn't paying attention. Five years had passed. Chihiro was 15. She was thinking about when she and her parents got stuck in the spirit world. Thinking of her friends she left behind. Kamajii, Lin, Zeniba, Bou, the suswatari, and haku. Haku. She couldn't forget him. He was so special to her. She couldn't stop thinking about him. "I'll never marry and I'll never love anyone as much as I love you haku," thought chihiro. " Chihiro are you paying attention!" asked her teacher. "Yes sensei I'm paying attention," said chihiro nervously. "Good now, remember class tomorrow we're going to visit some Shinto shrines. Now also remember to wear your uniforms. Anyone who doesn't get to go" said chihiro's teachers. The bell rang. Chihiro packed her materials in her bag and left.

Please review. Next chapter coming up :)

I don't own spirited away but I love the movie. Hayao Miyazaki should create a second spirited away. About haku's and chihiro's reunion. This is a long chapter just to let you know. And no I do not know what a real Shinto shrine looks like inside. This is my imagination. Thank you to those who reviewed

Chapter 2: An unexpected surprise

"Chihiro, if you don't hurry up you'll be left behind," said a classmate. Chihiro was admiring the Shinto shrine. Other parts of the shrines had other spirits. Chihiro definitely believed that water had spirits in it. A wall had dragons in it. One reminded her of haku. A aqua green mane and light green eyes. Chihiro almost spaced out. _I'll go in 5 minutes _thought chihiro. Chihiro stopped staring at the wall and relized that her class was gone. _Damn now what I am going to do?_ Thought chihiro. She left the dragon room and started to search the huge shrine. Her class had left the shrine according to the guide. And she had no way of reaching the hotel and didn't have enough money. Chihiro started to walk towards an empty field. _It reminds me of the spirit world_ thought chihiro. Hours passed. Chihiro was hungry and lost. "Please someone, haku help me," said chihiro quietly. She was close to fainting. The sun was going down. "I'm not scared, just help" said chihiro weakly.

A person started walking towards her. Chihiro didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl. She was able to say help, then she fainted. The boy saw that chihiro fainted and ran to her. He squat down and took food out of his pocket. "Here eat this," he said opening chihiro's mouth and putting an amount of food in her mouth. "Now swallow" she swolled. "You must be cold". Making a cloak show up out of nowhere he covered her. He stayed with her until the sun came up. He stood up turned around and left her.

When chihiro woke up she relized that someone had covered her with a cloak. She wasn't hungry anymore, like as if someone fed her while she was sleeping. She was still in the field. Chihiro stood up and decided to wear the cloak. When she got to the shrine she relized that something was different. In order to get to the shrine she had to cross a river. A long bridge that was above a river. _Hmm strange, there wasn't a bridge or a river here yesterday _thought chihiro. She decided to cross it anyway. As she was walking on the bridge, she saw that someone was coming from the other end. _Who ever it is that person is tall_ thought chihiro. She couldn't see the person's face. She kept walking and suddenly stopped. The other person kept walking. "Who are you?" yelled chihiro. The person didn't answer until he reached chihiro. "Its good to see you again chihiro". Chihiro was stunned. It couldn't be but it was! "Haku!" said chihiro as she hugged him. He placed his arms around her. "I've missed you haku" "I've too have missed you chihiro".

"You were the one who took care of me, I knew you were good" said chihiro. Haku nodded. Chihiro was amazed. Haku was handsome, his black shoulder length hair. And his eyes. His light green eyes that she missed so much. "I knew that one day we would met again just like you promised," said chihiro. "So did I".

All right! Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Chihiro's question

Thank you to all of those that reviewed! I don't own Spirited Away but Hayao Miyazaki made a new movie called Howl's Moving Castle. I want to go see it. Any way onto chapter 3! Its going to be a little boring but chapter 4 will be good.

Chapter 3: Chihiro's question

After the trip to the shrine, Chihiro had to explain to the teacher why she got lost. On the last day of the field trip, Chihiro went to go see Haku during her free time. They always met at the entrance to the Shinto shrines. Haku and Chihiro toured the city together. Haku took Chihiro to a nice restaurant. "Are you hungry?" Haku kindly asked Chihiro. Chihiro nodded her head. Haku ordered some food for both of them.

"Um, I can pay you know" said Chihiro. "Its okay I'll pay. Don't worry about it" said Haku. "Besides it would be rude, I mean, I invited you, so I should pay, is it okay with you?" asked Haku. " Its okay" said Chihiro. _He hasn't changed, well except his looks. Still the kind Haku I know, the one I fell for _thought Chihiro. "Chihiro" said Haku trying to get her attentions, "yeah what is it?" Haku smiled and said, "I'm going to live where you're living, and going to your school. I promised your teachers I would met them here, and then I would ride the bus with your class back". Chihiro was happy to say anything. She smiled at Haku, who smiled back at her. Their orders came and they started to eat.

If you think this is the end ITS NOT! ;)

"Hi Haku" said Chihiro, catching up to him. He stopped walking waiting for her to catch up. "Hi" said Haku after kissing Chihiro. "There's going to be a festival, a spring one. I was wondering if you want to come with me," said Chihiro nervously. " I'd love to go with you," said Haku smiling. _Our first date _thought Chihiro and Haku.

Okay people you know what to do! Please review! Next chapter coming up soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Haku's question n festival

Thank you all to those who reviewed about my story!

Chihiro: thank you

Inuyasha: why are you thanking them?

White dragon lady: where did you show up Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: shut up

White dragon lady: You did not just make me shut up

Inuyasha: the hell I did

White dragon lady: Ah here comes Kagome

Kagome: Are you guys arguing?

Inuyasha: No! Stay out of this wench

Kagome is furious

Kagome: Inuyasha? Ouswari! Osuwari! Osuwari!

Inuyasha falls to the ground and remains on the ground

White dragon lady: You deserved that Inuyasha onto the story!

Author's note: This is going to be a loooong chapter.

Chapter 4: Haku's proposal and the festival

Chihiro's mom was happy. Her daughter had finally agreed to go on a date with a boy. Chihiro's mom was so happy that she decided to buy Chihiro a kimono for her date. Chihiro wore a little make up and let her hair down. Haku showed up at Chihiro's home. Chihiro's parents were pleased with Haku's nice manners. As Chihiro was going down the stairs, Haku felt his mouth drop, but quickly closed it. _She's beautiful as a tenn'yo_ thought Haku. Chihiro's mom whispered in Chihiro's ear, "He's good looking, not to mention his good manners". "Mom" Haku walked towards Chihiro. He said to her "you look beautiful tonight Chihiro". "Thank you Haku" Chihiro was blushing. "Now kids go have fun" said Akio (Chihiro's dad's name). "What time would you like me to bring Chihiro home ma'am?" "I don't care just don't drop off Chihiro next day!" said Yuko (Chihiro's mom) joking. Chihiro and Haku got off the house. "Bye mom" "It was an honor and a pleasure to have met you" said Haku as he bowed. "And it would be an honor to have you as a son in law!" Yuko said. "Could I have your daughter's hand in marriage? I know you just met me but I promise to make your daughter happy" "Its fine with us but, I do not know what Chihiro would say. "It's fine with me. Nothing would make me happier". Haku took a box out of his pocket. He took out a ring with a diamond on it. Chihiro offered Haku her hand; he took it and placed the ring on her fourth finger on her right hand. Chihiro smiled and admired her new ring. "We'll be going now" Haku said leading Chihiro through to the front door. Chihiro's parents waved good bye.

Chihiro and Haku arrived at the festival. "Haku lets go fish catching!" Grabbing Haku's hand she led him to the stand. Chihiro and Haku were both given each paper nets. "Got one!" Chihiro said happily. Then the net broke and the fish went back to swimming, Chihiro sighed. Haku, using his magic was attracting all the fishes. Chihiro, the stall person and other people were looking at him. Haku got two fishes in his net. The stall person placed the fishes in a plastic bag filled with water and handed it to Haku. Haku handed them to Chihiro, "here for you" Chihiro blushed, "thank you". She then gave him a kiss on the check. Haku turned bright red. The left that stand and moved onto another one. "Let's get our pictures taken Haku". Haku nodded with approval. Both of them stepped into the picture both. Chihiro placed some money into the slot. Haku and Chihiro poised as the machine took pictures. Then the both got out of the stand and Chihiro took the pictures. "They turned out nice" Haku smiled. Chihiro took something from her small bag. It was a locket. She carefully cut the pictures so that they would fit the locket. Then she placed them in the locket and closed it. Turning to Haku, "Here" placing the locket around Haku's neck. Haku looked at the locket between his fingers and smiled. "Thank you Chihiro". "Now you have something to remember me by"

Haku and Chihiro got to the park near the festival. They were both standing near the pond. Haku kept starring at Chihiro. Then he started to stroke her check. Chihiro turned to face Haku. He leaned over and gave Chihiro a long sweet kiss. "You're mine and only mine". Chihiro felt her face burn. Haku started to kiss her neck. "I need you Chihiro, more than anyone, I want to be with you for the rest of my life" Chihiro had her arms around him. "I love you too Haku" Haku kissed Chihiro again on the lips. "Come on I have to show you your feature home," Haku, said while smiling.

_I got the idea of Chihiro giving Haku a locket from Inuyasha the 2nd movie. Kagome gave Inuyasha a locket with their pictures in it. Review and tell me what you think about the chapter. Next chapter coming soon! _


	5. Chapter 5:Leaving home

Once again thank you to all of you people who reviewed my story. Desserts to everyone! I think I did a poor job writing this. Chapter six is better than this chapter.

Chihiro: you did a nice job on this chapter white dragon lady

White dragon lady: hmm don't know

Haku: my opion should count too

White dragon lady: huh?

Haku: I want to say something about this story

Chihiro and White dragon lady are whispering

Haku: What are you two talking about?

White dragon lady: how Chihiro should dump you

Haku: WHAT!

Chihiro: just kidding

White dragon lady: onto the story

Haku: I still want to say something

White dragon lady: You will, at the end of this

Haku: That's mean

Chihiro: Onward with the story!

Chapter 5: Leaving Home

Haku and Chihiro got to Haku's house. Haku turned from a dragon into a human. "Wow, its so tall and big" "Come inside there's someone I'd like you to meet. Haku and Chihiro went up the front stairs, Haku opening the door. " I'm home!" Chihiro closed the door behind her. "About time Haku, I was starting to get worried" "Lin!" Chihiro ran towards her friend and gave her a hug. "Long time no see Chihiro. You're so pretty all grown up now" Lin let go of Chihiro "When Zeniba told me that Yubaba let me go, she said Lin was also freed" Haku said coming up behind Chihiro "I leave you two, I'm going to the festival" Lin then left, humming a song. "Okay then Chihiro we'll start the tour" Haku was leading Chihiro up the stairs. They walked towards the right into a long hallway. "Wow your house is beautiful" "You mean our house" "To your right is Lin's room. Two extra rooms, on the side of the house. And at the end of the hallway is my room"Haku said pointing at the end of the hallway.

"Can I see it?" "Sure" Haku lead her towards the end of the hallway. When they got there, Haku opened the door. A large bed was in the middle of the room. On one side there was a balcony with the windows open. There was a small couch on the end of the bed. There was a painting on one side. It looked like the spirit world, fields, the small creck and stairs. "Its beautiful" "I was hoping you would like it, I made it myself" Chihiro turned to face Haku "I should go, it's getting late" "Alright lets go"

When Chihiro and Haku were close to her home, Haku asked her if they were going to get married after high school or after collage. "I don't know but I know that I would like to spend the rest of my days with you" Both of them were blushing When they got to Chihiro's home, they could hear some yelling. "Chihiro you shouldn't go in" "Wait out here okay?" Chihiro got inside her house only to find out that her parents were arguing and yelling at each other. "I'm home, what's going on?" "Nothing dear, just me and your mom having an argument" "Why don't you go spend a few days at Haku's home?" "Okay mom" said Chihiro as she went up the stairs. When she opened her door, she saw a shadow of someone leaning against a wall. She decided to turn on the lights. "So what's going on?" asked Haku as Chihiro opened her suitcase.

"If its okay with you, I'm going to live with you and Lin for awhile," said Chihiro while putting her clothes in her suitcase "Yeah its fine with me, it will be fine with Lin" said Haku as Chihiro finished putting the last of her clothes and closing her suitcase. "I'm going to say good bye to my parents real quick," said Chihiro leaving Haku alone in her room. "Mom? Dad?" " They must have left" Haku said while going down the stairs and holding her suitcase. Within seconds Haku and Chihiro were outside her house, Chihiro locking the door. "Let's go"

"You're going to live with us for a while? That's great! I need someone who understands me unlike Haku" Haku gave Lin a cold stare. "You can have the guest room, are you hungry?" "No, thanks any way Haku," said Lin as if Haku asked her. "I wasn't asking you Lin" "Alright night Chihiro, night dragon boy" said Lin while she went up the stairs. "I'll take your stuff upstairs" "Thanks Haku" Chihiro went to the living room and sat down in a couch. _I'm glad and thankful that Haku is here. I would be lonely if he wasn't here_ thought Chihiro as she drifted to sleep. "Chihiro?" "Huh? Haku I'm going to my room" said Chihiro standing up. Haku scooped her up bridal style, "I'll take you" Chihiro closed her eyes, "Thanks," "Anything for you" Haku said quietly while starring at her.

White dragon lady: I would like to thank Lady Moon Dragon (my sister) who helped revise this story.

Haku: So do I finally get to say what I think about this story?

Lin: Hey how about me?

Haku: I get to go first

Lin: Who died and made dragon boy here king?

Chihiro: Please don't argue!

White dragon lady: now now people you all will get your chance

Haku: Well I think…

Lin: No way Haku! I'm going first!

Chihiro: Come on you guys!

Haku: Okay see so far I….

Lin tires to knock Haku out but Haku doges her blow

Haku: That does it Lin! I'm not holding back!

Lin: Oh yeah? Than bring it on dragon!

Chihiro: Please both of you don't argue!

White dragon lady: Haku come on! Don't be stupid!

Haku starts summing water from a near by lake.

Lin: You would dare!

White dragon lady: Here you go Chihiro (handing a umbrella to her)

Chihiro: thanks white dragon

White dragon lady: No problem

Haku finishes summoning all the water from the lake, then makes it head towards Lin

White dragon lady: NO! Don't do that Chihiro!

Chihiro stands in front of Lin

Haku thinking_ damn!_

Lin: Get out of the way!

Haku made the water stop, Lin, Haku, Chihiro and White dragon lady all got wet

Chihiro (who's dripping wet): I'm leaving (and starts to leave)

Haku, Lin, White dragon lady: Don't leave Chihiro!

Chihiro turns around

Chihiro: Are you guys done yet?

Haku walks up to her, takes her hands

Haku: Will you forgive us?

Lin: Yeah even though it was Haku's fault for not letting me go first

White dragon lady: Please forgive them Chihiro they weren't thinking right

Chihiro's thinking

Haku: To make it up to you (then kisses Chihiro on the lips)

Lin: Go Haku! You go dragon!

White dragon lady is blushing and says nothing

Lin: Yup I'm going to be an aunt!

White dragon lady: Lin! Not that soon!

Lin: I'll still become an aunt!

White dragon lady: See you all soon!


	6. Chapter 6:Shopping with a dragon

Once again thank you to all of you people who reviewed my story. Desserts to everyone! I think I did a poor job writing this. Chapter six is better than this chapter.

Chihiro: you did a nice job on this chapter white dragon lady

White dragon lady: hmm don't know

Haku: my opion should count too

White dragon lady: huh?

Haku: I want to say something about this story

Chihiro and White dragon lady are whispering

Haku: What are you two talking about?

White dragon lady: how Chihiro should dump you

Haku: WHAT!

Chihiro: just kidding

White dragon lady: onto the story

Haku: I still want to say something

White dragon lady: You will, at the end of this

Haku: That's mean

Chihiro: Onward with the story!

Chapter 5: Leaving Home

Haku and Chihiro got to Haku's house. Haku turned from a dragon into a human. "Wow, its so tall and big" "Come inside there's someone I'd like you to meet. Haku and Chihiro went up the front stairs, Haku opening the door. " I'm home!" Chihiro closed the door behind her. "About time Haku, I was starting to get worried" "Lin!" Chihiro ran towards her friend and gave her a hug. "Long time no see Chihiro. You're so pretty all grown up now" Lin let go of Chihiro "When Zeniba told me that Yubaba let me go, she said Lin was also freed" Haku said coming up behind Chihiro "I leave you two, I'm going to the festival" Lin then left, humming a song. "Okay then Chihiro we'll start the tour" Haku was leading Chihiro up the stairs. They walked towards the right into a long hallway. "Wow your house is beautiful" "You mean our house" "To your right is Lin's room. Two extra rooms, on the side of the house. And at the end of the hallway is my room"Haku said pointing at the end of the hallway.

"Can I see it?" "Sure" Haku lead her towards the end of the hallway. When they got there, Haku opened the door. A large bed was in the middle of the room. On one side there was a balcony with the windows open. There was a small couch on the end of the bed. There was a painting on one side. It looked like the spirit world, fields, the small creck and stairs. "Its beautiful" "I was hoping you would like it, I made it myself" Chihiro turned to face Haku "I should go, it's getting late" "Alright lets go"

When Chihiro and Haku were close to her home, Haku asked her if they were going to get married after high school or after collage. "I don't know but I know that I would like to spend the rest of my days with you" Both of them were blushing When they got to Chihiro's home, they could hear some yelling. "Chihiro you shouldn't go in" "Wait out here okay?" Chihiro got inside her house only to find out that her parents were arguing and yelling at each other. "I'm home, what's going on?" "Nothing dear, just me and your mom having an argument" "Why don't you go spend a few days at Haku's home?" "Okay mom" said Chihiro as she went up the stairs. When she opened her door, she saw a shadow of someone leaning against a wall. She decided to turn on the lights. "So what's going on?" asked Haku as Chihiro opened her suitcase.

"If its okay with you, I'm going to live with you and Lin for awhile," said Chihiro while putting her clothes in her suitcase "Yeah its fine with me, it will be fine with Lin" said Haku as Chihiro finished putting the last of her clothes and closing her suitcase. "I'm going to say good bye to my parents real quick," said Chihiro leaving Haku alone in her room. "Mom? Dad?" " They must have left" Haku said while going down the stairs and holding her suitcase. Within seconds Haku and Chihiro were outside her house, Chihiro locking the door. "Let's go"

"You're going to live with us for a while? That's great! I need someone who understands me unlike Haku" Haku gave Lin a cold stare. "You can have the guest room, are you hungry?" "No, thanks any way Haku," said Lin as if Haku asked her. "I wasn't asking you Lin" "Alright night Chihiro, night dragon boy" said Lin while she went up the stairs. "I'll take your stuff upstairs" "Thanks Haku" Chihiro went to the living room and sat down in a couch. _I'm glad and thankful that Haku is here. I would be lonely if he wasn't here_ thought Chihiro as she drifted to sleep. "Chihiro?" "Huh? Haku I'm going to my room" said Chihiro standing up. Haku scooped her up bridal style, "I'll take you" Chihiro closed her eyes, "Thanks," "Anything for you" Haku said quietly while starring at her.

White dragon lady: I would like to thank Lady Moon Dragon (my sister) who helped revise this story.

Haku: So do I finally get to say what I think about this story?

Lin: Hey how about me?

Haku: I get to go first

Lin: Who died and made dragon boy here king?

Chihiro: Please don't argue!

White dragon lady: now now people you all will get your chance

Haku: Well I think…

Lin: No way Haku! I'm going first!

Chihiro: Come on you guys!

Haku: Okay see so far I….

Lin tires to knock Haku out but Haku doges her blow

Haku: That does it Lin! I'm not holding back!

Lin: Oh yeah? Than bring it on dragon!

Chihiro: Please both of you don't argue!

White dragon lady: Haku come on! Don't be stupid!

Haku starts summing water from a near by lake.

Lin: You would dare!

White dragon lady: Here you go Chihiro (handing a umbrella to her)

Chihiro: thanks white dragon

White dragon lady: No problem

Haku finishes summoning all the water from the lake, then makes it head towards Lin

White dragon lady: NO! Don't do that Chihiro!

Chihiro stands in front of Lin

Haku thinking_ damn!_

Lin: Get out of the way!

Haku made the water stop, Lin, Haku, Chihiro and White dragon lady all got wet

Chihiro (who's dripping wet): I'm leaving (and starts to leave)

Haku, Lin, White dragon lady: Don't leave Chihiro!

Chihiro turns around

Chihiro: Are you guys done yet?

Haku walks up to her, takes her hands

Haku: Will you forgive us?

Lin: Yeah even though it was Haku's fault for not letting me go first

White dragon lady: Please forgive them Chihiro they weren't thinking right

Chihiro's thinking

Haku: To make it up to you (then kisses Chihiro on the lips)

Lin: Go Haku! You go dragon!

White dragon lady is blushing and says nothing

Lin: Yup I'm going to be an aunt!

White dragon lady: Lin! Not that soon!

Lin: I'll still become an aunt!

White dragon lady: See you all soon!


	7. Chapter 7:In which Chihiro decides to st

Not much said, except that Hayao Miyazaki owns the movie. And the ending theme song always gets to me! Why can't they be together! Any way onto the story!

Chapter 7: In which Chihiro decides to stay by Haku's side

When Haku, Chihiro and Lin got home they saw Yuko standing in front of the door "Mom what are you doing here?" Haku and Lin quickly got out of the car "I forgot, I gave your mom our address" said Lin looking sheeply "Its good to see you again Yuko-sama" "Its good to see you too Haku" "Please come inside" "Thank you"

"Mom what's wrong? You didn't visit me yesterday" "I'm sorry Chihiro, but your dad and me are getting a divorce" "A-a divorce? Why?" "I'm sorry Chihiro I can't live with your dad anymore. And I've decided that you and me ….go live in the U.S" "No! Mom please let me stay here with Lin and Haku. I don't want to leave Japan! I love it here" "Yuko-sama can't you let Chihiro stay here? Lin and me will take good care of her! Please don't take Chihiro with you" "I was hoping Chihiro would come with me" "Please Yuko-sama I need her" Yuko thinks for a second "Let's have Chihiro decide. Do you want to go to America or stay here in Japan with Haku and me? You welcome to stay here" _I should go with mom, but I can't leave Haku. I love him too much; it would break my heart to leave him again_ thought Chihiro._ Mom will be fine. One of my aunts lives over there, she'll be fine_ "I'm sorry mom, but I can't go with you to America. You can go live with Auntie Shinjo, but I can't leave Lin or Haku. Mom I love Haku. I always loved him and I always will" "Very well Chihiro, just send me an invitation to your wedding with Haku. I'll be calling to see how you're doing" "Thank you mom"

2 weeks later…

"Have a good journey Yuko, don't worry about Chihiro me and Haku will be taking care of her." "Thanks Lin" "Mom, take care okay?" "We'll be keeping in touch Yuko-sama" "All passengers now board plane headed for Los Angles" "Well bye mom" "So long Chihiro. Bye Lin. Haku take good care of my Chihiro" " I will Yuko-sama" "You can start to call me mom. Bye" Chihiro's mom walked away as Lin, Haku and Chihiro waved. _I know mom will be okay without dad. She always was _thought Chihiro. "Well let's go get something to eat now. Haku you will be paying" "What! Are you insane!" "Yubaba and Zeniba gave you more because they liked you and wanted to make sure that Chihiro wouldn't lack anything" Chihiro smiled "I can pay if you want" "Would you Chihiro? Oh I love you!" "Lin!" "Then it's settled. Haku will pay because he doesn't want Chihiro to pay right?" Haku flinched, then dropped his mouth "Fine I will. But next time you pay Lin" _I know I did a good choice by staying here. I'm never going to regret it. And I'll never see dad again. I won't forgive him. But I am thankful to have good friends _thought Chihiro "Come on Chihiro let's go!" "Coming!"

I know this chapter isn't long but I promise that the next one will! Until then! Adios!


	8. Chapter 8:spending christmas with a drag

I am sorry for not updating this story earlier in the year. I had/ still have a cold, really bad. So much homework I am having a hard time trying to find free time. In addition, something is wrong with my Internet. Sometimes it works, sometimes doesn't. Its like it has a mind of its own! Ok this chapter has to do before Christmas! Please I hope most of you aren't mad. Well any way this section/chapter is HUGE! Therefore, I am cutting into two parts. the site wasn't working, all know that I do not own _Spirited Away. _Hayao Miyazaki owns it. Onto the story!

Haku: It really took you a long time to update lady

White dragon lady: Well at least I did it, does it count?

Chihiro: Yes it does, happy New Year to every one!

Haku: Fine, happy New 2006!

Everyone in the audience (girls) squeal in delight, Haku looks away scowling, while Chihiro smiles at the audience.

White dragon lady: Now people onto the story!

Chihiro: I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 8: Spending Christmas with a dragon: part 1

The sun is up in full motion. Chihiro wakes up, notices what time it is, quickly changes, and walks into the living room, only to see Lin sitting on couch, somewhat lazy, reading magna. Lin sees Chihiro trying to follow along in Lin's book.

" Good morning Chihiro" said Lin as she quickly closed her book.

" Hi Lin, where is Haku?"

"Your dragon is in his room getting changed, the three of us are going to go shopping for a Christmas tree, since Christmas is almost here, well in the human world"

"I'll go and see if Haku is ready" Lin began to smirk, as Chihiro finished saying it

"What?"

"No, nothing go talk to your soon to be husband" Chihiro turned bright red, and headed towards the long flight of stairs, and heads to Haku's room. She gently knocks on the door.

"Come in" Chihiro, slowly opens the door, only to see Haku look her way as she fully opened it. Chihiro walks to him, and hugs him in the back, as she did every day. Haku turns around and gently wraps his arms around her.

"Good morning qerida"

"Morning Haku" Haku uses two of his fingers to gently take her by the chin and kisses her. Chihiro kisses him, and the kiss goes on a little longer. Haku stops the kiss, and takes her in his arms again.

"What would I do with out you Chihiro? I would probably die, without seeing you or having you by my side. I would do anything just to make sure you're healthy and safe, even if it meant having to exchange my life"

"Don't say that Haku! I could not bear the fact that you would leave me all alone again"Chihiro said while she stoked his check, Haku closed his eyes, gently growled and smiled.

"To me, you are my sun, my beautiful sun that I can not live with out. Now that I have you near me, I will never let you out of my sight or will I let any "boys" near you. I will not share you with other boys." Haku said while opening his eyes to see Chihiro smile at him.

"You are being a meanie, what about my friends that are boys?"

"You'll tell them that I am your boyfriend, while I am right behind you. I should join your club, see if any boys dare try to flirt with my Chihiro"

"Haku"

"What?" he said innocent voice

" Now are we going? Lin says that we are going shopping for a tree, for Christmas. And we're going to have to buy decorations for it too"

"I leave Chihiro to come and get you Haku, and you're talking about secret stuff behind my back. I see how it is!" said Lin showing up at the doorway, pretending to be hurt.

"Come on Lin, you know that I love you, and so does Haku, right Haku?"

Haku looks surprised as if he was caught doing something bad, then thinks about what to say.

"Well Chihiro loves you (quietly to himself: and I don't know why I agreed to bring you with me) you're part of our family now"

"That means so much to me! I have a family again! Now lets go shopping for that tree!"

Somewhere in a holiday store………..

"Should we get a real Christmas tree or an imitation tree? What do you think Chihiro? This is my first Christmas with you, and Lin you can make the decision" asked Haku, as the three of them were standing at the entrance to the store, wondering.

"A imitation is good, you could use it again next year, but I don't know about a real one. You guys know that spirits live in trees, and its sad that they cut trees"

"Chihiro's right. Lets go around and find one that looks realistic enough, lets get started"

The three of them walked around the huge store, trying to make a decision. Chihiro sees that there were couples, holding hands or walking with linked arms. ' _So many couples, holding hands or having linked arms. I wonder if Haku would be ok if I asked him if we could hold hands' _thought Chihiro, while looking around. As if Haku had read her thoughts, he gently takes her hand in his, and did not let go. Chihiro turned bright red, then turned to see Haku looking down at her, he smiled at her. Chihiro turned bright red, and smiled. Lin, who was behind them, smirked and nodded at the fact that Haku, was becoming a big soft fluffy bear. Then spotted a tree that caught her attecion, and left them for a second.

" Hey! You two love birds over here!" Chihiro and Haku walked over to where Lin was standing to a tree.

"How about this one? It might fit just well. And it reminds me of Haku"

"What! How!"

"It's tall, but it also looks friendly, just like Haku" Haku was shocked, he did not say anything, except sighed, wondering how the tree is similar to him.

"You're right Lin. It does remind me of Haku. In a way" Haku's eyes grew wide, then closed them and sighed again. '_The great Kohaku is like a Christmas tree, all I need is for them to add lights around me and a star at the top of my head. Then all the other river spirits would be laughing their heads at me. Well at least Chihiro is happy, and right now, that is the only thing that matters to me. Even if Lin would "decorate" me, put me outside the bathhouse entrance, with a sign saying: Merry Xmas! The first Haku Christmas tree!"_ Haku smiled at that thought, and reopened his eyes.

"How does it remind you of me Chihiro?" Chihiro smiled

" The tree looks like certain kind person I know, and its tall, just like you" Haku smirked "Yeah you're probably right"

"Alright then it's settled! We will take this tree! We also need to look for ornaments; I'll look in this isle, Haku, you and Chihiro can go look in the other one".

Half an hour later….

A worker puts carefully the tree inside the back of the car

"Thank you, have a happy Christmas"

"You too"

Lin gets inside the car (she's the driver in case u did not know, turns on the engine, starts it, then puts the shifter in drive, and leaves the parking lot.

"So are we going home now?"

" No, not yet there's somewhere we have to go first"

Lin leads them to the near by mall, once inside she points to a printing club.

"Let's take our picture with these" Lin said as she took out three Santa hats out her bag. Chihiro smiled at the idea, while Haku got a mortified look on his face. He saw how happy Chihiro was, especially when Lin put a hat on her head.

"Lin, can I have one of those?" Lin looked surprised

"I thought all mighty and powerful dragon Kohaku wouldn't want to wear one" Haku gives her a stare, as if saying "shut up Lin". Chihiro smiles, takes the hat out of Lin's hands, and puts it on Haku's head. Chihiro then giggles.

"Wow, Haku you look good in a Santa hat"

" Does this mean that Santa Haku can have a kiss?" Chihiro gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"All right into the machine! Chihiro, you can pick the frame" the three of them got inside, Lin first then Chihiro and finally Haku. Chihiro put in the money, then selected a "Merry Xmas" one.

" Get closer, so that it looks better, and that it doesn't look like one of us is half cut from the picture" Lin said as she gently got Chihiro and Haku closer to her.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5"

"How about we dress Haku in a Santa Claus outfit?"

"What? Lin!" Click!

"How about we burn and hide all of Lin's magna?"

"What!. Listen here dragon, if you touch my books –" Click!

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it Lin?"

"No, never mind, that would be too evil of me, besides you would kill me Haku" Click! The pictures come out: the first one shows Haku arguing with Lin, while Lin has a proud look on her face, while Chihiro is shown giggling at Lin's idea. The second one shows Lin with a worried face, while Haku has an impressed look on his face and Chihiro is laughing. The last one has all three of them smiling, while Lin has an arm on Haku's shoulder.

"Wow, they look great, despise the fact that Haku threatened to burn my books"

"You can put your pictures in these booklets that are made to hold them, and I have a pen, so that we could write what year it is" Chihiro opens her purse and pulls out three booklets.

"Pick one Lin"

" I'll take this hello kitty one, thanks, so you put it in the first page?"

"Yeah, pick one Haku"

"I like this one. The little boy and girl hugging each other reminds me of you and me"

"I'll take the last one" They all picked a picture and placed them in their booklets.

"I have an idea"

"Yes Lin?"

" How about every holiday, or a special occasion we come to a printing club?"

"I like your idea Lin"

"Haku, did you just said my idea was good? What, did Chihiro make your boyfriend breakfast, and kissed you good night last night?" Chihiro turned bright red, and said nothing, since the second thing that Lin said was true. Haku was shocked, and tired to talk.

"Sh- she didn't! I- Lin – what is going inside that brain of yours!" Lin smirked at the fact that Haku could not talk properly.

"Ok then, let's go home, we'll put the Christmas tree up and drink hot chocolate with mini marshmallows!"

"Sounds good"

"Alright then, it has been decided. Now let's go home"

I am truly sorry why this is so late. I finally got my Internet up again. Ok ladies you know what to do! Review! I'm already working on the second part! Until then! Sayonara!


End file.
